<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spanked Songbird by High_Spanxicutioner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231568">Spanked Songbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner'>High_Spanxicutioner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, F/F, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Outdoor Spanking, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever a Survivor gets too cocky, the Killer has to change tactics to remind them why they should be rightfully afraid of physical engagement.</p><p>Or, Kate Denson tries to prank the Pig, and swiftly ends up regretting it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Denson/Amanda Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spanked Songbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trials of the Entity aren't so different from the games she'd been used to before, though the supernatural elements had certainly required a little adjustment. Similarly, the Pig has found that the victims running the gauntlet here tend to be a little more ballsy than those who ran her old wretched games, and that's something she's still getting used to on top of everything else.<br/>One would expect that being leered at by a supernaturally charged woman with a pig's head affixed to her would cause most sane individuals to run and hide, especially when said woman is already carrying one of their teammates over her shoulder, but evidently one would be incorrect about that. Even swinging her wrist blade towards the would-be rescuers doesn't result in much beyond the girl dancing back with determination in her eyes, and the way her current captive struggles with renewed vigor is starting to get hard to keep a hold of. Still, gritting her teeth, the Pig continues her march towards the hook, aiming to get this done and go chase the foolish girl who thinks she can try to run interference. </p><p>So intense is her focus that she doesn't notice the fact that Kate is right back up behind her, nor does she realise what the former country singer's plan is until it's far too late; the waistband of her pants is gripped and swiftly tugged all the way down to her ankles before she knows what's happening, causing her to stumble and almost drop the survivor she's carrying- that almost being upgraded to a certainty when Kate's palm strikes the seat of her panties, making her yelp out in surprise and finally lose her grip on the survivor, both of them laughing at her misfortune as they sprint off into the distance, far enough away that she has no hope of catching up to them immediately.<br/>Flushed pink in humiliation, the Pig rights her outfit and brushes herself down, shuddering in annoyance at the sudden chime of a completed generator adding insult to injury. Already, she's planning on getting her own back somehow, and she won't be stopping at some minor embarrassment. No, Kate Denson has earned herself the full extent of the Pig's ire, whenever the opportunity strikes for it to be delivered...</p><p>For the rest of the match, the survivors would find the Pig nowhere to be seen; some consider it her licking her wounds from being humiliated in front of them, others simply choose not to look a non-existent farm animal in its disquieting mouth and work on getting the generators finished, all of them grateful that they don't have to deal with searching any more boxes.<br/>It's not until the final generator is completed that the Pig would finally show herself again, skulking in the shadows near the exit gate and watching as the survivors hesitantly filter in towards it. Kate seems to be bringing up the rear; excellent. As soon as the others are through, milling in the archway to make sure everyone's present and ready to leave, the Pig makes her move, a bestial snort signalling her arrival as she pounces- not for Claudette, who'd stepped out to usher Kate in, but for Kate herself, tackling her and pinning her to the ground as the others look on in shock. It's possible that they'd move in to help her, under other circumstances, but the Pig isn't aiming to slash at her or drag her to a hook, instead wrestling with her on the ground to try and manhandle her into place; try as Kate might, the Entity confers many gifts upon its playing pieces, and the Pig's never been stronger in her life. After only a few seconds, the tussle is over, and the Pig is victorious, panting and huffing as she pins Kate down across her one raised knee, paying little mind to the way she squeals and kicks in protest. Keeping her there is trivial, now that the fight is actually over, and the Pig raises her head to make sure all the other survivors are still watching.</p><p>They are. Perfect.</p><p>Not one for idle chatter or threats, the Pig doesn't bother explaining what she's doing or why, instead simply getting to work stripping Kate down. The wrist blade that failed to connect with the girl's body before cuts away her belt with ease, prompting a sharp gasp of shock and indignation from her, leading into a renewed sense of protest in her words and struggling.</p><p>"Just what in the hell d'you think you're- oh!" Kate gasps again as the Pig swiftly strips her of her pants, tugging them down and attempting to pull them off entirely- only to be stopped by the girl's boots. Irritating, but something that can be worked around. Wordlessly, the Pig continues, pinning Kate's hand to her back as it comes back to try and protect herself before moving on to pull the girl's panties down to her knees, matching her pants and exposing her toned behind to the open air- and more importantly, to her stunned teammates, all watching silently from the opening of the exit gates. </p><p>"You get your damn hands off me, you piece of shit! I get it, you didn't like getting your fat ass exposed, you don't have to--!"</p><p>Kate's tirade is cut short by the loud CRACK of the Pig's palm smacking into her bare ass, the blonde's jaw dropping in a perfect 'O' of sheer surprise as she goes entirely still, adjusting to the sudden sting in her ass. It helps that the Pig goes still as well, shifting her gaze from the stunned blonde over her knee to the equally shocked survivors, eyeing them all to ensure they won't try and help.<br/>They've already gotten the memo; anger the Pig too much, and the retribution will be dire. She knows this, and they know it, so she doesn't have to worry about them for now. Just Kate, and the Pig already suspects that she'll be a pretty easy brat to tame.</p><p>"What the fuck! You bitch!" Kate's stunned silence comes to an abrupt end, and the Pig's attention focuses solely on her again, snorting again and answering her cursing with a pair of sharp smacks to the very seat of her bottom, down by her sit-spots. She's not holding back, either, putting enough oomph into each swing that it rocks and jostles poor Kate forward, dragging a sharp squeal from her as her legs start to kick uselessly. After all, there's not much more that she can do to try and wiggle free here...</p><p>"Ow! Holy shit, alright, you made your damn point, let me UP already!" She protests, trying to flash a glare over her shoulder only to find that the Pig is paying little mind to her. It's hard to gauge where exactly she's looking with the grotesque mask hiding her features, but in this instance, it should be obvious; and if context clues weren't quite enough, she's shamelessly squeezing Kate's ass, sizing and jiggling her target to heighten the humiliation and to flex to the audience. Her actions are doing their job, too, bringing a flushed-pink look to Kate's face as she struggles again in vain.</p><p>"You- Ow!" Kate's interrupted by another sharp slap to her ass, and though she opens her mouth to continue her complaints, she finds no spare second to do so. The Pig settles into a rhythm quickly, keeping Kate pinned down as her palm scourges that bottom over and over, bouncing off with sharp cracks ringing out loud enough to disturb the crows, each one leaving behind a stinging pink mark blossoming over her pale skin. Smack, smack, smack, a pace as even and predictable as a metronome, swapping cheeks and dipping down to her sit-spots in a circular pattern to ensure a nice even pink hue. <br/>After only a minute of the continued assault, Kate's otherwise-legendary defiance and commitment to toughness starts to crumble around her, the indignant yelps and jittering curses leaving her mouth slowly graduating into sniffling and squeaking. It's clear that she can't take much more, both to her and to the Pig, and so she opts for a different tactic; bargaining to avoid losing composure entirely.</p><p>"O-Oww, I got it, I got it, I'm sorry! You can s-stop now, I've learned my damn lesson!" She squeaks, waving her free hand frantically and flashing pleading looks over her shoulder. Surprisingly, it seems to work, as the Pig's hand stills and her head turns to look down at the spanked survivor.</p><p>No words are exchanged, but Kate's expression tells the story fully; first hope, then relief, and then the Pig's hand moves into the pocket of her jacket to withdraw a hairbrush, and panic sets back in.</p><p>"Nnoooo, no no no, you don't have to do that, *please!*" Kate starts to struggle again as her desperate pleas fill the air, but it's to little avail; the brush's sturdy wooden back strikes her already tender bottom soon enough, the pace much swifter than before. Even from just the first, Kate's head shoots up and she lets out her loudest squeal of the match, legs uselessly bicycling in the air as her pink behind is paddled thoroughly into a hot, throbbing crimson that promises to remind her of her punishment every time she tries to sit down for the next few hours. </p><p>"Owww! Please! It hurts!" She babbles, the sniffling she'd been on the verge of before tipping over into full blown sobs once the brush had taken its damnable march across the entirety of her behind a few times over. The sting is much worse than the Pig's hand had been able to cause, even with the strength granted to her by the Entity, and Kate's acutely aware of it; her bottom feels like it's on fire, and it's not long at all before she starts wailing wordlessly, tears streaming down her face as the Pig snorts gleefully. <br/>Even that doesn't end her punishment straight away, though, her bawling only spurring the Pig to build up to a blistering crescendo, delivering a flurry of swats that makes everyone watching wince, before the brush is finally pocketed again and Kate's struggling comes to a stop, the girl laying limply over the Pig's knees and crying her eyes out.</p><p>For a moment, that's where things lay, mostly so the Pig can work out a little soreness in her arm, but even that little respite ends eventually. With a more decisive snort, the Pig lets go of the sobbing singer's arm, reaching over to pinch her ear and drag her, whimpering, up to her feet. <br/>Rising soon after, the Pig's next move is clear- her palm comes down to smack at Kate's bruising bottom to get her moving, and with the humiliated shuffle of one who hasn't had time to pull her pants back up, Kate marches towards the exit gate, left with a parting smack as her teammates help her out past the Entity's wall.</p><p>A job well done, as far as the Pig is concerned. The next match should be much less frustrating.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>